The Dancer
by Kickilia
Summary: Being fond of dancing, Sasuke one evening follows his brother to a new club and meets a blond man called Naruto. The man doesn't speak, is an exceptional dancer and seems to take an interest in the withdrawn raven. Full summary inside. AU, Shonen-ai/Yaoi
1. Meeting the Dancer

A/N: I'm using the American Sign Language in this story and I've just recently started to learn it so don't take anything written in here as fact. I can somewhat use STS, Svenskt Teckenspråk (the Swedish Sign Language), but it's quite different from ASL, both as language and in culture.

Please remember that I'm **not** trying to offend anybody. I just like to write and try new things. I apologize in advance if I do offend someone.

Warnings: Language, above mentioned and mild boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.

Pairings: Sasuke – Naruto, Itachi – Deidara, Gaara - Neji

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just borrowing them.**

More chapters will be uploaded once I've gotten the next chapter of How could I possible know? done. That said, on with the story! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Summary: Being fond of dancing, Sasuke one evening follows his brother to a new club and meets a blond man called Naruto. The man doesn't speak, is an exceptional dancer and seems to take an interest in the withdrawn raven. Where will this meeting take them? What secrets will be revealed? What feelings discovered? And how will they manage when trouble is merely a telephone call away?

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting the Dancer

* * *

The homey club was full of people dancing, talking and drinking, generally having a good time. Some couples were slow dancing to the soft tunes of a waltz and the lights dimmed to create an appropriate setting.

A shadow moved across the red-colored wooden floor, streaking along the walls and avoiding the groups of giggling girls studiously. Looking up, the man quickly stepped back as the lights above shimmered, changed color and moved as the music altered, the beat picking up into a song fit for a jitterbug that had the crowd surrounding the dance floor cheering. The area was soon full with people and the man pressed against the wall slowly got moving again, drawing closer to the part of the room littered with chairs and tables.

A soft sigh came from the man, dressed in a dark red button up shirt and black slacks, as he sank down in a chair, resting his head against the reddish wood pillar just beside him. An intricate silver ring, consisting of two parts, one to be worn on your pinky and the other on the middle finger, a chain between the parts, glinted in the low light as he reached out and put a glass filled with a transparent liquid down on the table.

The lights flashed above him as the music switched into a slightly calmer song and the man's lips curved slightly as he brushed a strand of raven black hair away from his face, revealing deep, onyx eyes.

"I like this place." he whispered silently to no one particular, accustomed to speaking to himself. Usually, there was no one around to speak to either way.

"Hn. It's nice, yes." his brother mumbled behind him and he leaned his head back, looking up at the man. The older man gave him a small smirk before sitting down opposite of him.

"It's.. mellow, un." a blond sighed as he flopped down beside the older of the two ravens who only closed his eyes tiredly. The two of them were dressed in a similar way, jeans and white shirts, only, the blond's jeans were dark blue and worn-out and the older raven's black and crisp looking. Probably not bought too long ago.

"Freak." the younger mumbled, earning a slight glare before looking out over the dance floor, searching for something, or someone, interesting. After a while, his eyes landed on a blond man, for that moment alone, who seemed to be dancing inside his own bubble of space.

And by God, did he _dance_.

His feet stamped as he clapped his hands to the beat, his sense of tempo flawless. He twirled and spun, a confident grin stretching sakura colored lips all the while. His hair was sunshine blond, his sparkling, smiling eyes the color of the bright summer sky, his skin a deep tan. His tank-top and his baggy pants were white. A glimmering ring of gold in his right ear.

He was graceful in his movements, every action refined, the song merely an accessory. Every girl wanted to be his partner, the petite women floating into waltzes and the girls there to party spinning into jives. It didn't matter whether the woman was talented or not, he could grab a teenage girl as well as an middle-aged lady and make her look beautiful. He could spin his partner to send her skirt flaring just so and catching her before she could feel dizzy. He was gentle but firm in his hold, and as soon as his partner became exhausted, he would calm their moves and do the fancy stuff himself.

Damn-

"He's hot. And good." his brother mumbled and he was slightly surprised to hear the exact words he was thinking said aloud.

"Hn." he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as a waiter flashed the dancing blond a grin before putting on a new song. The blond lit up like a beacon as the first few beats flowed through the speakers and he waved a hand in the air, the man by the stereo laughing.

The blond bowed slightly to his partner who smiled and went back to her seat, unaware of the onyx eyes following her before snapping back to the blond man. A wide circle formed around the man as he went for it in earnest, his body bending, feet working, arms moving, hips swinging. That wide grin telling you that he really was having the time of his life as he danced, the people cheering around him.

And it was pure perfection the blond displayed.

The song ended with a few hard, pulsing beats that the blond breakdanced to, ending it on knees and his back bowed back in an arch, grinning and panting, chest heaving. The older of the two raven's smirked slightly as his younger brother clapped his hands softly, in recognition of a great talent, the sound drowning in the ringing applause the blond received.

The blond climbed to his feet as a new song started and the floor was slowly filled with couples dancing and singles seeking someone to dance with or just those who liked to dance but preferred to be alone. The younger raven watched as the blond walked towards the bar, opposite of where he was sitting, smirking slightly when the man was handed what seemed like a glass of milk upon nearing.

"Milk?" he mumbled and heard a soft murmur on his left. It wasn't directed to him but he looked over either way. He looked back at the blond when he realized it had been the two men opposite of him talking.

He rose an eyebrow out of curiosity when he saw a man dressed in black with short red hair near the blond sipping on his milk. He was slightly.. annoyed, when said blond lit up and immediately pulled the man into a hug, making the other shift uncomfortably and blush. The bartender smiled teasingly and nodded to the redhead who shrugged awkwardly. The blond grinned as he leaned back and pointed at the dance floor, the redhead shrugging again before nodding lightly. A large grin almost split the tan man's face in half and he instantly grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him out onto the floor. Other people made room for them as a waltz started and it was official, he was jealous.

"Otouto." his brother's voice snapped him out of his haze and he blinked then straightened, having leaned forward slightly.

"Hn." he grumbled, leaning back more comfortably as he watched the blond sway gently with the redhead.

"If you want to dance with him that badly, why don't you get over and ask him?" his brother sighed and he shrugged, his face hidden in the shadows as he watched the blond intently. "Dance with me then." his brother sighed and he blinked.

"We haven't danced in ages, aniki." he muttered and the other shrugged lightly.

"So? Come on. You know few can beat us in dancing." the man said and the younger hesitated slightly, his resolve weakening. "Or don't you think I'm capable of dancing anymore?"

"Low blow." the blond sitting next to him whispered into his ear and he grimaced invisibly, knowing the other was right.

"Absolutely not! Come on." the younger said quietly but sharply, briskly standing. His eyes appeared to be promising bloody murder but the older only smirked and rose, taking his brother by the hand.

Giving in, he let the slightly taller raven lead him out onto the dance floor, relaxing once his brother held him. A moment later they were floating through the room, dancing a calm foxtrot, the people noticing them stopping to stare and backing away after a while. Self-conscious, he tried to ask his brother to let go but before he could speak, the other raven whispered,

"Calm down, otouto. I've got you."

Breathing out a silent sigh, he closed his eyes and let go of his tight control, allowing his brother to lead as he wished. He hardly had to think when his brother gently sped their movements up, easily following even than his eyes was closed, completely in tune with the man and the song.

Emerald green eyes widened when they caught sight of the two raven's floating so gracefully throughout the room and he quickly stopped his partner, turning him around to look. A brief widening of cerulean eyes told him that the blond had noticed and he silently mumbled,

"Let's give them some space."

Nodding, the blond fell back, merging with the surrounding crowd. As soon as he did, the floor emptied completely until there only were the two raven's left. He had never before seen two men dance with such flawless harmony. Even than they were dancing pressed close together, there really was nothing intimate about their intensive and amazing movements. There _was_ love, though.

Confused, he knocked on the redhead's shoulder, shoving a notepad into the man's face, frowning. There was a question mark drawn within a heart on it.

"Those two?" the green eyed man mumbled low and he nodded. "I don't know. I think they love each other but just.. not in that way. Understand?"

The blond pouted but nodded. Turning his eyes back to the couple on the floor, he watched with awe as the slightly shorter man, his raven hair resembling a duck's butt, was spun gracefully before held close once more. Blinking, he noticed something and quickly began scribbling on his notepad again.

_Does he, the smaller one, keep his eyes closed?_

The redhead beside him frowned then stared intently on the couple for a while before nodding.

"You're right, he does keep his eyes closed." the green eyed man mumbled and the blond grinned widely.

_Amazing!_

The redhead chuckled low. The blond started slightly when a hand knocked on his shoulder and he turned to face a long haired woman.

"Excuse me, does he really keep his eyes closed? The one that follows." she asked curiously and he nodded vigorously. "Oh, my! Did you see that?" she asked a random person standing close to her and the man frowned.

"What?"

"He keeps his eyes closed! The one that follows!" she urgently whispered and the man jolted then looked at the couple intently.

"You're right." he said surprised. From there the discovery spread like wildfire and a moment later the crowd was whispering curiously about the smaller raven's ability to dance with his eyes closed.

"_Is he a professional?"_

"_Is he blind?"_

"_I don't know but-"_

"_Is he really that good?"_

Hearing the whispers, the older of the two raven's pulled his brother closer, forcing him into a set of quicker steps before spinning him and pulling him back into his arms.

"Aniki?" the younger whispered silently, eyes still shut as they floated through the room, his brother's hand firm on his lower back.

"Hush. Just dance, otouto."

And dance they did. His brother's hold tightened and he instantly tip-toed, sensing what the man was about to do.

The blond gasped when the two raven's began to really _dance_, all that they had done previously paling in comparison. A sound of awe rose from the surrounding crowd as the two flitted through the room, their movements faster but as graceful as before. The song ended in a high, but soft drill of a flute, and the smaller raven was spun a number of turns before dipped just as the final note hit.

The sound of the following applause was deafening. The two raven's bowed to the surrounding crowd in unison before they disappeared from the floor, ignoring catcalls and praises alike. The blond noted curiously that the taller raven, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, seemed to be shielding the slightly smaller one a bit.

Latching onto the redhead's arm, he tugged the man with him, away from the floor.

"Hey, calm down." the redhead mumbled and he stopped and scribbled hastily,

_I want to meet him!_

The redhead sighed at the pleading eyes.

"You do as you wish, I'm not your guardian. Just be careful, Naruto." he replied and the blond caught him in a hard hug, beaming as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sighing with a small smile, the green eyed man watched as the blond scurried away, bouncing with energy. "You owe me a dance!" he called and Naruto turned and waved with a grin before disappearing. "Jeez.."

"He's really on the go, isn't he?" a waiter with long auburn hair and pale eyes asked and he nodded, looking after the blond for a second longer before turning to the man. "Hi."

"Hm. Don't you get off your shift soon, Neji? I want to dance. Preferably with _you_." the redhead said and the pale eyed man, Neji, smirked slightly.

"Miss me much?"

"You can't imagine." the redhead growled as he pulled the man close and kissed him hard. A thin notepad smacked into his head a second later and he pulled back surprised, Neji frowning slightly at the interruption before smirking when he saw the note.

_Get a room, pervert!_

Laughing low, the redhead looked up and noticed the grinning blond a bit away before said man disappeared once more, though this time in the opposite direction. A soft kiss was pressed against his cheek and the redhead blushed slightly, looking back at the pale man beside him.

"Gaara? Will you wait for me?" Neji asked and the green eyes softened.

"Of course I will."

"See you later, then."

Pecking the man's lips before he could go, Gaara smiled slightly and said,

"Later, Neji."

Leaning his head back against the pillar, he took a deep breath, his chest still heaving, before he said,

"That's proof enough that you can dance, aniki."

"Hn." the man grunted as he snatched the younger man's glass and downed it in one go.

"That's my water, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Jerk." the younger sighed then almost jumped a foot into the air when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he was met with a fox like grin and smiling sky blue eyes. He couldn't help it, he blushed.

Naruto watched with confusion as the raven before him turned red and adverted his eyes. He glanced over at the older of the two, looking lost. Lifting his hands, he gestured at the younger raven then shrugged, frowning worriedly, still looking directly at the other raven. Understanding lit in the older man's eyes and he lifted his hand and finger spelled, a bit slow but perfectly understandable,

_I-s f-i-n-e_

Smiling, the blond nodded then touched the younger man's shoulder, making him glance up. The blond held his notepad out.

_Ya dance good, =)_

"Thank you." the raven mumbled before his eyes widened briefly. Naruto looked on curiously as the man frantically apologized, signing as if he'd never done anything else. Finally, he began giggling and earned an affronted and confused look.

_I hear but I don't speak. No need to apologize._

he wrote and the raven blushed again. The blond smiled. He was cute with the color on his cheeks. It made him look alive.

"Uh.. would you like to sit down?" the man asked and the blond grinned, nodding. He sat down beside the raven and turned towards him, still grinning. He looked over at the blond man and the older raven when the two rose, curious.

"Otouto, we'll be leaving." the man said and Naruto watched as the younger stood with a frown.

"Why?" he asked as he leaned over and gave his brother a swift hug, touching his blond companion's fingertips with his own when the man pouted. He refused to let the bomb-specialist and clay-molding maniac anywhere near him. Besides, the only people he hugged was his brother and his mom. And boyfriend, when he had one.

"No reason. Enjoy your night. I'll be staying with Dei, by the way." Itachi smirked at his brother's annoyed look.

"Fine. Have.. fun, aniki." he said and the man smirked a bit wider before nodding to the blond who gave him a wave, grinning. "Irresponsible man.." the raven sighed as he sat down. He was startled to find the blond staring at him with a smile on his face. "What?" he asked, scowling, and the blond shrugged, shaking his head. Then he asked, writing very fast on the notepad,

_who were they?_

"The dark-haired one is my elder brother, the blond his.. boyfriend. Why?"

_just curious._

"Hn."

_when dancing, I'd see ya weren't a couple but ya seemed so calm and in harmony, there must've been love too. just not love like that for a partner, more as family._

Speechless, the raven only stared at the blond for a while before shrugging awkwardly.

_ya're pretty, blushing._

"And you're weird. And too blunt. And I'm not pretty." the raven deadpanned, blushing all the hotter, arms crossed over his chest. The blond laughed again. "Why don't you use _ASL_?"

_inconvenient. few hearing, and speaking in my case, understand it. it's quicker with paper and pen around here._

was the answer and he let out a sigh then signed,(1)

_We can both use ASL so let us. It is quicker._

He hadn't ever imagined someone smiling that brightly and the blond immediately asked, abandoning the notepad,

_What is your name?_

_S-a-s-u-k-e._

The blond frowned slightly then asked,

_Do you have a name sign?_

_No._

Sasuke looked at the blond for a while then asked,

_What is your name?_

_N-a-r-u-t-o._

_You do not have a name sign?_

The blond looked pained and Sasuke frowned slightly, apologizing.

_Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you._

_I know._

Sasuke was worried when the blond stared down at the floor and he slowly reached out with his hand and lifted Naruto's chin, then signed,

_Would you like to dance with me?_

_Yes!_

the blond lit up and the raven smiled suddenly. Rising, he asked,

_Do you lead or follow?_

_Both. Where did you learn how to dance?_

Naruto asked, smiling, and Sasuke shrugged first then answered,

_Aniki taught me a lot. I have danced with him for as long as I can remember._

_I see. Do you enjoy dancing?_

_Yes. Where are we going?_

Sasuke asked since they were heading towards the bar and Naruto smiled then signed,

_I am going to ask the bartender to change the play list._

_Why?_

_You will see._

Sasuke blinked and the blond smiled all the wider, about to pick his notepad out when the raven asked,

_May I interpret for you instead?_

Giving the pale man a surprised look, Naruto smiled at the sight of the blush rising on those cheeks, then he nodded.

_Go ahead._

Reaching the bar, he grabbed onto the bartender, the man turning surprised.

"Hey, Naruto! I thought you had gone home!" the bearded man said and the blond shook his head, giving him a hug. "Well, what do you want with me?" the brown-eyed man asked and Naruto stepped back slightly, turning his head and signing to Sasuke,

_Get over here. He does not bite._

Sasuke walked closer, siding up with the blond who grinned then looked back to the confused bartender, beginning to sign rapidly with his hands.

"_This is Sasuke. Did you see him dance?_ he asks." Sasuke said and the bartender put the glass he was drying down, surprised.

"You're interpreting for him? Or me, whichever it is..?"

"_Yes, he is. Could you change the playlist, Asuma? To the one I like so much, _he says." Sasuke said and the man nodded, walking over to the stereo.

"Sure thing, Nar. Any special song you want to hear?"

"_Number eleven."_ Sasuke said and Naruto blinked and stopped signing, turning confused eyes at Sasuke who frowned. "What?"

_Why are you in a foul mood?_

Naruto frowned and Sasuke grimaced, scowling down at the wooden floor. He should have known that the blond would hear. Said man touched his hand and he looked up then sighed and signed,

_I got jealous._

_What? Because of?_

Naruto asked, surprised, and the raven reluctantly signed,

_I did not like that he called you N-A-R._

Naruto began giggling when he got over the initial surprise and he hugged the raven tightly, wrapping his arms around the pale man's neck. He smiled when an arm curled around his waist and Sasuke held him closer. A low laugh behind them made him turn his head and look at Asuma who winked.

"See you later, Naruto."

Grinning, the blond nodded then looked at Sasuke and signed,

_Let us dance._

Sasuke nodded with a small smirk, siding up with the blond as they headed towards the dance floor, the soft notes of _The Blue Danube_ by Johann Strauss II floating throughout the room, the song picking up in intensity as they walked.

_You do not come here often, do you?_

Naruto asked and he shook his head.

_No. Today is the first time._

_Lucky! I go around a lot but this is my favorite place._

Naruto signed happily as they walked out on the dance floor and Sasuke smirked slightly. Catching Naruto's hand, he pulled the blond close as he murmured,

"Lucky indeed."

Naruto smiled then rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder as the man lead him into a waltz. He followed the raven easily and realized after a while that Sasuke was barely keeping his eyes open. He leaned back slightly and studied the man, onyx eyes opening and looking back.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head, smiling slightly. Tip-toeing, he kissed the raven's cheek and watched with amusement as Sasuke blushed again. He giggled softly, putting his head back on the man's shoulder and closing his eyes as Sasuke pulled him even closer.

The raven would blush whenever he got too far inside his safety bubble. It was endearing. Naruto smiled slightly as he hugged Sasuke a little tighter.

They weren't dancing as much as swaying together, their closeness and the crowd around them not allowing much else. Turning his head slightly, Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's neck, smiling at the shudder the dark-haired man gave. He let out an involuntary gasp when said man bent his head and lightly kissed his neck, a flare of heat spreading from the touch.

"You all right with this?" Sasuke murmured, lips brushing his ear and he let out a quite, pleased noise then nodded. "Ne, Naruto? Why don't you speak?" Sasuke then asked softly and felt the blond sigh, hot air rushing over his bare skin. The music changed and Sasuke settled his hands over Naruto's hips, the blond leaning back a bit and signing,

_I was in an accident when I was younger. Trauma._

Sasuke gave a crooked grin then said,

"You're still young."

Naruto looked exasperated as he signed,

_You are bothersome._

"Yeah. I know." Sasuke sighed and pulled the blond closer, Naruto settling his arms around his neck. "Aniki usually call me foolish though." the raven smirked slightly and Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking curious, as they gently swayed to the ballad playing. "Just a reflection." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto pulled his hands back and signed, looking slightly troubled,

_I was not being very serious _

Sasuke was surprised when the blond tapped the letter S below his left shoulder with his right hand, the one he mostly used to sign with, especially as he couldn't think of anything it meant.

"What did you just say?" he asked, confused, and Naruto gave him a grin.

_S-a-s-u-k-e. Temporary sign name. You have to meet all of the ones who sign around here before you get a real sign name. Rules are rules._

Sasuke blinked then smiled slightly as he nodded, albeit his smile looked sad.

_May I call you N-A-R, as a kind of nickname?_

he asked and Naruto regarded him with wide eyes, looking a little confused and a little lost. Sasuke gave him a wry smirk then wrapped his arms around the blond in a gentle hug. He was a bit startled when Naruto pressed his face against his neck and he felt moist skin press against his own, the blond's hands clenching in his shirt. Letting out a silent chortle, he pressed his lips against the blond's ear and whispered,

"You are going to rip my shirt."

Those tan fingers gripped tighter. Sasuke smiled slightly, wrapping his arms more securely around the blond and moving them to a more secluded part of the floor with a few, floating moves. Brushing his hands over Naruto's sides, he felt the man start and heard him giggle in surprise.

"You ticklish?" Sasuke asked and Naruto hesitated briefly then nodded, once. Sasuke smiled then pressed his hands a bit harder against the blond's side, beginning to run them up and down in smooth caresses, careful not to tickle the blond. He was forced to stop when Naruto leaned back and signed, smiling softly,

_That is nice._

"Good." he said then noticed that Naruto was about to lean against him again. "Nar, wait." he said and the blond stopped, surprise and confusion on his face. Sasuke moved around the man smoothly and pressed a gentle kiss against the blond's neck, hearing Naruto gasp. "You can sign all you want now." Sasuke smiled against the back of the blond's head and Naruto leaned back, placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder, the man's arms still around him.

_Thank you._

Naruto smiled and Sasuke chuckled.

"You're surprisingly easy to be with, Nar. I'm very happy I met you." he said low and Naruto grinned, tilting his head in a way that let him look at the raven's face.

_I am happy I met you too. And you are very pretty when you blush._

"Hn. I'm not pretty." Sasuke grunted, embarrassed and Naruto let out an airy giggle then pressed himself closer to the slightly taller man, signing,

_You react so funny. It is as if you never have been with somebody that really appreciate the way you are._

"I don't think I have." Sasuke said calmly, a bit unused to the blond's straight-forwardness but finding it rather charming. It was something about the tan man, except his dancing and his looks, that really called out to him. He _wanted_ to be around this person.

They danced to the soft music for a long while, until Naruto suddenly lifted his hands and began signing, Sasuke watching curiously, his eyes widening with every word.

_I want to stay with you._

"Nar?" Sasuke breathed against the back of the blond's head, slightly alarmed. Naruto swirled around in his arms and sky blue eyes searched his own worriedly. Sasuke jerked back in shock when the blond suddenly pressed their lips together but the blond was holding onto him tightly, and his own hold hadn't loosened either, preventing him from moving away.

Staring into those expressive blue eyes, Sasuke unconsciously tightened his hold around slim hips, making the blond tilt his head slightly to the side, wondering what the raven was thinking. Naruto's eyes widened when the raven moved forward and gently touched their lips together, too surprised to answer. Sasuke hesitantly leaned back.

"Did I get you wrong?" he asked silently and Naruto shook his head, giving the man a quick smile. Sasuke smirked then murmured teasingly, "Who reacts funny now?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at him and Sasuke let out a silent chuckle before he slowly leaned down and kissed the blond again. Naruto lifted a hand and carefully caressed the man's cheek before running his hand through dark hair, pressing closer. Everything seemed to disappear around them until it only was the two of them, only a few soft tunes floating through the air. Nobody had ever been this gentle with him before.

_-And I've never fallen in love this fast.-_

Naruto thought, sighing softly as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss when Sasuke lightly touched his hair, tucking a blond curl behind his left ear. A warm hand settled at the back of his head and gently tilted his head a little to the side, a questioning tongue swiping across his lower lip. He started lightly then realized he actually liked it and opened his mouth wider, allowing the raven access. When they split, Naruto drew a shuddering breath as he opened his eyes and stared into Sasuke's.

"Naruto.." the pale man whispered softly, warm air rushing across his skin with every breath said man drew. Naruto smiled slightly then signed,

_I still want to stay with you._

Sasuke looked at him for a moment then sighed lightly, smirking a little. Pulling the tanned blond closer, he kissed Naruto's temple as he quietly said,

"We just met. Is that really something you can ignore that easily? I could be a very bad man for all that you know."

Naruto nodded with a grin, making Sasuke chuckle when he signed,

_No one that dances like you can be evil._

"Then how about a cup of tea at my place?" the raven smiled and Naruto nodded eagerly. "Good. Something you must get before we leave?" Sasuke asked and the blond shook his head, latching onto Sasuke's arm with a content sigh, leaning against him slightly.

Sasuke smiled as he led them towards the exit, nodding to Hyuuga Neji's familiar figure. He was slightly surprised when the man gave him a hostile glare and grabbed onto the redhead he'd seen with Naruto earlier. The green eyed man looked positively murderous when he caught sight of them. A millisecond later, Sasuke had stepped in front of a perplexed Naruto, facing the redhead walking towards them hurriedly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Naruto?" the redhead asked angrily and Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Why is it any of your business?" he asked quietly and now Neji, arms crossed and scowling, answered,

"He's dear to us, Uchiha. We do not care for him to be hurt."

"'Hurt'?" Sasuke frowned then asked, bewildered, "Why are you under the impression that I'm going to hurt him?"

"Because it's you. You're one of the nastiest bastards I've met." Neji snapped and Sasuke was about to answer when the unfamiliar redhead spoke,

"You'll be sorry if you do hurt him."

Sasuke blinked at the lethal seriousness he heard in the man's voice.

"Is that a threat?" he asked softly and the redhead's glare intensified.

"Yes."

Sasuke was about to reply, his temper flaring, when Naruto pushed past him and placed himself between them, arms outstretched and worriedly looking at them.

"Naruto?" the redhead asked, sounding surprised, and the blond gave him a pleading look then began searching his pockets for a notepad and a pencil, realizing with a distressed moan that he'd left them at the table Sasuke had been sitting at. As if sensing his discomfort a large hand were placed on his shoulder – when had he noticed that Sasuke had large hands? – and turned him around. He stared with wide eyes at Sasuke who frowned then reached out and dried a tear away from his cheek as he murmured softly,

"Please don't cry."

Naruto's eyes teared up even more – hey, the raven was being kind! – at the words and also because of his increasing frustration. Lifting his hands, he began signing as he blinked the tears away. Sasuke nodded then turned to the two worried men behind the blond and said,

"He asks you not to worry. He's just frustrated over misplacing his notepad and pencil."

"Do you know ASL?" Neji asked after he'd asked Naruto for confirmation, which the blond had given by nodding with a wry smile.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, his shoulders stiffening slightly. He didn't really want Neji to know why, it was a little too.. personal. A light tap on his shoulder made him look back at Naruto who worriedly asked,

_What is wrong?_

Sighing, Sasuke replied,

_Not now. Not here. I will tell you another day._

_Do you promise?_

Naruto asked, still looking worried and Sasuke smirked slightly.

_Yes. You notice changes very fast in people's auras._

_Not really. You are just very easy to read. You, raccoon and N-E-J-I._

Naruto smiled and Sasuke lifted and eyebrow then asked, pointing at the redhead,

_Is he raccoon?_

_Yes. He is G-A-A-R-A._

Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke nodded then signed,

_Why is he so protective of you?_

Naruto grimaced a little then signed quickly,

_He is like a big brother. Worry about me a lot. N-E-J-I is almost the same but more like a worried brother-in-law._

Sasuke blinked then turned and looked at Neji when Naruto grinned.

"I had no idea you had a boyfriend." he said and the Hyuuga turned pale eyes at the grinning blond, looking exasperated.

"Yes, I do. Gaara, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my rival and kind of friend. Sasuke, Gaara no Sabaku." Neji said and Sasuke politely held his hand out. Gaara let out a sigh but took it. "Now what do you want with Naruto?" Neji then asked, frowning at him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nothing bad I can assure you. At the moment, I want to make him tea, as promised." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a smile. Sasuke met the couple's wary gazes then sighed and said, "You are free to come along if you don't believe me."

Naruto shone up and signed,

_Really?_

Sasuke sighed softly then smiled slightly and replied,

_I cannot change my mind when you look that happy._

The blond smiled then took a step closer and tip-toed, kissing Sasuke on the cheek. He smiled all the wider when the man blushed again and giggled at Sasuke's obvious embarrassment.

"And I'm not pretty, hear me?" Sasuke growled, making Naruto laugh. He leaned into the pale man, said man ignoring Gaara and Neji's questions, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders as they left.

* * *

Sasuke poured hot water into the tea kettle, comfortable in the kitchen he had every right to call his own. Neji and Gaara was sitting in the living room, debating his and Itachi's choice of furniture, judging by their words. Naruto was perched on the counter not far away from where he was standing, smiling and kicking his legs in the air. Giving the blond a small smirk, Sasuke picked four mugs out of a cupboard, setting them on a tray of wood. Looking back at the blond, he called enough that the other two would hear too,

"Does anyone want milk?"

Naruto nodded but Neji called,

"No, we're fine."

"What about honey?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded eagerly, making him smirk, and Gaara called low,

"Yes."

Sasuke shook his head, a little surprised. That redhead was a mystery. Naruto waved his hand, getting his attention, then signed,

_Gaara likes sweet things._

"Hn. I hope he doesn't like adorable things too, I'm not willing to share." he smirked and Naruto gave him a confused look.

_Share what?_

"You." Sasuke said with an easy smile, letting out a soft laugh when the blond blushed but smiled nonetheless.

_You are pretty._

Naruto grinned and it was Sasuke's turn to flush red.

"Why pretty?" Sasuke asked with an expression dangerously close to a pout but an Uchiha doesn't pout, hence why it's a frown. Naruto let out a chuckle then jumped down from the counter and walked over to the raven as he signed,

_Because I think you are pretty._

Kissing the pale man's cheek, he took the tray from the surprised raven's hands then escaped into the living room and Sasuke looked after him, cheeks red. The raven smiled softly then grabbed the kettle and followed the blond.

Upon entering the living room, he found Naruto sitting between Neji and Gaara, writing with vigor on the notepad Sasuke had given him when they had arrived at the apartment. Smiling at the blond's energy, he leaned over the table slightly, pouring tea into the cups, noticing that Naruto had poured milk into a cup already. He set the kettle down then curled up in the rocker chair placed to the side of the couch, earning a surprised look from Neji. He met the gaze calmly, with a tap of his foot setting the chair into motion.

"Still convinced I'm up to no good, Neji?" he asked with a small smirk and the pale eyed man shook his head.

"No." he replied then leaned forward and took the remaining cup of tea. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and signed,

_This tastes good. What?_

_H-O-N-E-Y-B-U-S-H and L-I-M-E. It is a R-O-O-I-B-O-S tea. _

Sasuke signed and Naruto nodded, wrapping both hands around the cup as he sipped on the hot drink.

"Sasuke? Does anyone else live here?" Neji suddenly asked and Sasuke gave him a look but showed nor surprise or irritation on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I distinctively remember you saying that if there's a kind of music you could do without, it's enka." Neji replied and Sasuke frowned. When had he told the man that? Sure, there was some music styles that could probably be described as much more annoying – he tended to not listen to them at all – than enka, but there was something about the ballade music that really got on his nerves.

"Hn." he grunted, sipping his tea as he looked over at the shelf that held a bunch of CD cases.

"Who?" Neji asked, frowning, and Sasuke gave him a confused and slightly exasperated look.

"Hyuuga, how many people can tolerate me? How many do I tolerate enough to live along?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice, and Neji gave him a flat look.

"None that I can think of. Except maybe.. Itachi? Does he still live here?" the pale eyed man asked and Sasuke grunted.

"Doesn't matter much to me. He saves some money even than he pays half of everything and we don't try to kill each other.. most of the time." he said, muttering the last under his breath. Naruto lifted his hand and signed,

_I-T-A-C-H-I your brother?_

_Yes._

Naruto looked a little relieved and Sasuke smirked slightly.

_Why does he live here?_

_He has an apartment, but we can share the costs if he lives here. And it is good to have company some times._

Sasuke replied and the blond nodded. Neji looked between them then shrugged, Gaara keeping silent but smirking slightly as they continued to sign to each other. After a while, they put their mugs down and signed quicker, completely absorbed in their conversation. They had been talking for ages, mainly about dancing, when Sasuke finally said, making Naruto chuckle quietly,

_I think we are boring our guests._

Neji had changed places with Naruto at some point and was now curled up against Gaara's side and seemed to be sleeping. The redhead was holding a crossword Itachi had been working on, printing down a word every now and then, his other arm wrapped around Neji. Naruto smiled then leaned forward and scribbled down a note, shoving it under Gaara's nose when he was done. The redhead looked over at the blond and rose an eyebrow which Naruto nodded to, moving his hands as if he was shooing someone away. Sasuke smothered a chuckle and the redhead rolled his eyes then rose, easily picking Neji up into his arms.

"Shall I call a taxi?" Sasuke asked but Gaara shook his head.

"We don't live far from here." the man replied as he walked out of the room. "Thanks for the tea, Uchiha. See you. Later Nar." Gaara then called from the hallway and Sasuke called back,

"Your welcome. Naruto says bye."

The blond smiled at him then moved to take Gaara's spot, sitting closer to Sasuke.

_Comfortable?_

Sasuke asked and the blond nodded with a smile.

_What time is it?_

_Half past ten. The clock was nine when we got here._

Naruto nodded then lit up and asked,

_Have you got a movie we can watch?_

_Look in the cabinet over there. I am going to clean up here._

_Leave my mug._

Naruto signed as Sasuke rose and began putting the mugs back on the tray. The raven nodded and he smiled then rose and padded over to the cabinet Sasuke had pointed at and opened the door. The collection of DVDs were rather impressive.

_-Hm. He must like to watch movies then. He or his brother.-_

Naruto thought with a wry grin. He liked to watch movies too, but he did it at the cinema when he had money since he didn't own a TV. Looking through the cases, his eyes caught on the cover to the new version of the three musketeers and he pulled it out and looked at it.

Sasuke almost jumped a foot into the air when the loud intro to a movie preview started, dropping a mug back into the hot water and effectively splashing himself. Wet, annoyed and frowning, he walked into living room after he'd picked the mug back up and washed it off before putting it on the dish rack to dry. Naruto looked up from the DVD-player and burst out laughing, the melodic sound making Sasuke frown deeper even than his mood lightened some.

_What happened?_

he asked and Naruto grinned then signed,

_I pressed the wrong button. You look wet._

"Hn. I'm gonna change." Sasuke grunted and began walking towards the bedroom, Naruto's intensive gaze following him. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke sighed then waved the blond along. The man was up in a matter of seconds and Sasuke had barely entered the room when Naruto followed him, his sky blue eyes wide with curiosity. "As long as you keep out of my way, do as you please." Sasuke said as he walked over to his wardrobe.

Sighing, he picked a white t-shirt out and tossed it onto the bed, noticing that Naruto was going through Itachi's selection of books. He turned back to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of sweat pants and a pair of boxers. Turning with the clothes in his hands, he rose an eyebrow and asked,

"Are you going to stay in here while I change?"

Naruto looked up then smirked. Sasuke snorted then shrugged and said,

"Suit yourself."

Naruto grinned then turned back to the bookshelf as Sasuke shrugged out of his wet shirt. When the blond turned to ask Sasuke if he could loan one of the books, the raven was mostly dressed, just about to pull the t-shirt over his head before he was done. Sasuke's back was turned towards him and Naruto couldn't help but stare, partly because of how beautiful the man was but mostly because of the large tattoo covering the pale skin. A dancing phoenix, wings outstretched and beak open, was almost entirely covering his back, flames of fire surrounding the bird. Naruto was completely taken by how alive the fiery bird seemed as the muscles of the man's back moved when he pulled the t-shirt over his head. The phoenix was tattooed in yellow, red, white and black but mainly orange colors. Just before the white textile of Sasuke's t-shirt covered the image, Naruto noticed what looked like three black commas at the base of his neck, a bit to the left.

Sasuke turned around and found Naruto staring at him with wide eyes and he smirked wryly.

_You are staring._

he signed and Naruto started and apologized.

_Why a P-H-O-E-N-I-X?_

he then asked and Sasuke sighed, his shoulders slumping. Naruto frowned then rose and put the book he held in his hand down, walking around the two beds and wrapping his arms around Sasuke in a hug. The raven let out a soft huff then pressed his face into Naruto's hair, hugging him back. Warm hands were running down his back in long, soothing moves, effectively making him relax.

"Weren't we going to watch a movie?" Sasuke then asked and Naruto nodded, letting go. Sasuke smiled slightly then took the blond's hand and turned, walking back towards the living room.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he rose and stretched his arms above his head, padding over to the DVD-player and shutting it off after he'd picked the movie out. Turning back, his gaze fell on Naruto and he smirked slightly. The blond had been asleep for quite some time, curled up underneath a blanket and a hand tucked under his cheek, snoring lightly. Sasuke shook his head then put the DVD-case back and closed the cabinet as quietly as he could. He walked over to the couch and stared down at Naruto for a moment before he sighed and grabbed the notepad and pencil lying on the table. He scribbled down a note then tore the paper out and placed it on the table before he straightened. He gave Naruto a final look then walked out of the room, switching the lights off in the process. He went to the hallway, locking the door and putting the security chain on. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he put the lights out and went to bed, leaving the blond man asleep on his couch.

* * *

A/N:

1 : I decided to write what they sign as if they were speaking, mostly. The order of the words are different in ASL and in STS (SSL). When you write a sentence you are going to sign in STS, you write it with capital letters, and as I understand it you also do it when you use ASL. For an example; _What's your name?_ becomes _YOUR NAME WHAT?_

Names are fingerspelled if the person doesn't have a name sign, in STS and in ASL as well, hence why they are in capital letters.

I repeat; I have very little knowledge about ASL and I've probably broken all the rules there are, but please bear with me. I'm not trying to offend anybody and I apologize if I have.

Until next time,

/ Kickilia

~Written by Kickilia, 2012~


	2. Meeting an intriguing young woman

A/N: Hi all, =) I am terribly sorry for not updating earlier but I have had a lot on my mind and it took an eight hours long stay at the hospital before my muse got back in action, ^^" But he's up and kicking, so I've been writing every minute I'm not working or sleeping, pretty much. Planting pine tree seedlings is tough, which means I sleep more and write less which sucks but.. you have to work to earn money.

See first chapter for warnings. Again, I apologize if I've managed to offend somebody, ^^"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Meeting an intriguing young woman

* * *

Bright. A little too bright actually. What was bright and warm..? Ah. Sun.

Letting out a soft groan, the sunbathed blond blinked bleary eyes open and immediately squeezed them shut again when a playful sunbeam shot right into his hazy mind. Sighing, he lifted a hand and shielded his eyes, opening them again. Since when was there this much sunshine in his bedroom? … Bedroom? What the hell was he sleeping on the couch for? No, wait. Not his couch, that one was bluish, this was black.

_-Where am I?-_

he thought with wonder, looking around the room with big eyes. Large TV, soft white walls, huge windows with airy white curtains. Definitively not home.

_-It's bright.-_

he thought, a soft smile gracing his lips as he sat up and looked around. There was a crossword magazine on the table, a mug with some tea left sitting beside it. He was slightly startled when he heard someone walk over the floor in the next room and he quickly turned his head towards the sound he felt more than he heard. A moment later, a tall raven walked into the room, eyes on the tray he was balancing on his arms, holding two steaming cups in his hands, a look of deepest concentration on his face.

_-Sasuke-_

Naruto smiled warmly at the man who suddenly looked up, an expression of confusion and surprise on his face before he suddenly smiled, a smile that quickly morphed into a small smirk. Naruto waved a hand, smiling slightly and Sasuke nodded to him then put the tray and mugs down before he signed,

_Good morning. Slept well?_

_Yes. That looks good._

Naruto signed, pointing at the toasted bread with butter and honey and cheese. Sasuke let out a soft laugh then nodded and signed,

_I will get milk then we will eat._

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly. Sasuke walked out of the room again and the blond looked at the food, grinning. It certainly looked good and it smelled wonderful. There was tea in the mugs and Naruto was about to reach out and take one of them when a he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Frowning, he bent down and picked it up, his lips stretching in a sunny smile as he read it.

_Morning, Nar._

_If you wake up before me, feel free to take whatever you want from the fridge and cabinets. _

_Tea's in the black box on the shelf above the stove._

_Sasuke_

Naruto looked up when Sasuke entered the room again and grinned at the raven, jumping up and rushing over to the surprised man, kissing his cheek swiftly before he continued towards the bathroom.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times then he turned his head, leaning back slightly as he looked after the blond who without explanation had suddenly kissed him. Shaking his head, the raven continued to the table and put the milk down before taking his seat in the rocking chair, leaning back a little too far and almost shouting out in fright when it tipped back too abruptly. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as the chair stayed tipped back deeply then he sighed and settled. He liked staying like this, when he had control over the motion.

Naruto walked back into the room, his steps very silent and he grinned mischievously when he saw how Sasuke was lying. Sneaking closer, he was about to push Sasuke forward when the raven sharply turned his head and looked at him. Letting out a disappointed whine, Naruto pouted then settled on the couch again. Sasuke chuckled as he straightened and took his tea, sipping on it as he watched Naruto eat hungrily.

_Take it easy, it will not disappear._

he signed with a smile and Naruto gave him a look then shrugged and slowed his eating a little. Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke took a toast of his own, biting into it with a pleased hum. He really did like soft bread. Naruto looked over at him and smiled slightly and Sasuke noticed with surprise that the blond had finished eating already. Frowning, he lifted his hands to sign when he saw Naruto's eyes flicker down to the half-eaten toast he had put on the table, making him hesitate slightly.

_Do you want more? _

he asked instead of his original words and Naruto blinked then gave a slow nod, looking a little bit anxious and Sasuke felt worry claw its way up inside him. Rising, he walked into the kitchen briskly and put the stove on, deciding to fry some eggs as he waited for the next two pieces of toast to be done.

Naruto curled up in the couch, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he held the warm cup in his hand, his stomach feeling queasy with hunger even than he had eaten more than he had any of the days since he'd been offered dinner by Gaara and Neji. He'd hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice that he was eating so much but apparently it hadn't worked. Now he just anxiously wished that the raven wouldn't ask him anything about why he was so hungry. He looked up from the tea when Sasuke entered the room again, this time carrying a plate with fried eggs and another couple of toasts and a fork. His mouth watered at the delicious smell coming from the food and he gave the raven a thankful look as he set his mug down and resumed eating, wolfing down the food.

Sasuke watched with some kind of amusement and slight disgust as Naruto tried to eat the eggs whole but had to settle for smaller bites, a tiny smirk curving his lips. He was still confused over the blonde's appetite because no matter how hungry one was, five toast and three eggs were a bit much for a man in Naruto's size, but he let it be for the moment. Sitting down in the rocking chair again, he ate the rest of his toast then watched the blond finish his breakfast, gulping down the tea left in his cup before letting out a satisfied sigh and slumping against the couch's backrest. Sasuke smirked slightly then asked,

_What do you want to do today?_

Naruto stared at him for a long moment then hesitantly signed,

_I do not know. I am usually at work now but not today._

_You work Sundays?_

Sasuke asked with surprise and Naruto grimaced but nodded.

_I also dance or stay with Raccoon and N-E-J-I when I do not work._

Sasuke nodded slightly, looking at Naruto who fiddled with his wrinkled clothes. Now, in broad daylight, Sasuke could see that they weren't anything fancy, just well made. And worn.

_How about shopping?_

he asked with a small grin and Naruto started then shook his head hastily. Sasuke frowned slightly, looking at Naruto for a while, scheming in his head, before he said,

_I have to get a few things. Would you like to come along?_

Naruto gave him a suspicious look then suddenly smiled and nodded. Sasuke held back a relieved sigh, the man was far too good at reading between the lines so to speak. Smiling back, he then asked, genuinely curious,

_When is your birthday?_

_October 10. Why do you ask?_

_I was curious. Mine is July 6._

he said and Naruto smiled slightly, looking comfortable in the nest of blankets Sasuke had covered him with when he woke up that morning, surprised that the blond lie shivering on the couch since it was certainly not cold in the apartment.

_Shall we go?_

he asked and the blond nodded then rose and stretched, yawning. Sasuke watched, eyes unbidden straying to the slip of caramel colored skin revealed above the lining of the white pants and below the tank-top. Glancing up quickly again, he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the small blush covering Naruto's cheeks as the blond self-consciously tugged his top down better. He waved Naruto along as he walked out into the hallway, pulling his summer jacket on and giving a slightly warmer one to Naruto who looked at it for a moment then pulled it on with a small, hidden smile that Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye. Picking up his phone, wallet and keys, he handed Naruto a tiny notepad and a pencil with a warm smile, the blond smiling back at him as he stuffed the items into his pocket. Looking at the blond man for a long while, Sasuke was taken aback by how beautiful he found him, his heart skipping a beat when Naruto smiled curiously. Taking a step closer, he lifted one hand and pressed it against the blonde's cheek gently and leaned closer, hesitating just an inch away from the tan man's lips, searching blue orbs for permission. Expression soft and calm, Naruto smiled briefly before he tilted his head up and pressed their lips together. Eyes slipping shut, the blond stepped closer, pressing them together as he put his arms around the raven's waist loosely, parting his lips when a searching tongue carefully nudge them. He let out a breathy moan as Sasuke calmly, but with a hot passion simmering just beneath the surface of the gentle touches, searched his mouth, finding all the spots that made his head swim. When the need for proper air became too urgent, they parted and stood panting for a while, foreheads leaned together. Sasuke then leaned back slightly and looked at him for a while as they regained their breath before Naruto smiled and signed,

_Let us go._

Sasuke let out a quite chuckle then nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand as they left.

Sasuke allowed a small, content smile to curve his lips as he walked beside Naruto, intently focused on the blond man as he signed about everything coming to mind. Hearing a familiar noise, he glanced up then grasped Naruto's hand and, lips almost touching Naruto's ear as he leaned close to the blond and pointing at the large fountain ahead of them, murmured

"Look."

Naruto grinned at the display of glittering water cascading down and he nodded then let out a surprised sound when Sasuke suddenly changed direction, tugging on their joined hands. Sasuke turned and smiled sunnily at him and Naruto blushed hotly then smiled back because Sasuke was smiling only at him, he was completely sure of it. Everything in the raven's eyes was focused on him.

_You make me feel embarrassed._

he signed, still blushing, and Sasuke smirked a little.

_Sorry._

he signed and Naruto rolled his eyes then smiled slightly and asked,

_Where are we going?_

Sasuke looked around then pointed at a store not far away. Naruto nodded and Sasuke gave him a small smile then took his hand again as they resumed walking. Neither of them cared about the looks they got but when a girl suddenly stopped right before them, looking distressed, and asked, signing a little awkwardly, her hands shaking as if she were very nervous or shy,

_Do you two know ASL?_

they were definitively surprised. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look then Naruto tugged on his hand slightly and Sasuke let go. Nodding to the girl, Naruto answered,

_Yes._

The girl sighed in relief, her shoulders slumping and Naruto gave her a curious look then asked,

_How can we help you?_

The girl looked up again and Naruto was stunned for a brief moment when he realized she had pearl gray eyes, much alike Neji's, before he shrugged it off when she asked,

_How do I get to S-H-A-R-I-N-G-A-N C-O-R-P? I have never been here before._

_S-H-A-R-I-N-G-A-N C-O-R-P? I am sorry, I do not know. Sasuke, do you know where it is?_

Sasuke nodded then pointed at the red logo a top a large building of glass maybe a street away.

_Follow that._

he signed and the girl gave them a brilliant but small smile as she signed,

_Thank you. And you make a great couple. Good bye._

Naruto and Sasuke both lifted their hands in response as the girl took off before they let them fall again and uncertainly looked at each other. They began walking in silence, Naruto looking down at the pavement as Sasuke kept his head turned slightly to the side, feeling both nervous and annoyed. After a moment the raven let out a silent curse and grabbed Naruto's hand again, making the blond jump and look at him. Looking back, he signed, without letting go of the blonde's hand,

_You all right?_

Naruto blinked then suddenly smiled, seeing the nigh on invisible worried frown on the pale man's face, and nodded slightly, squeezing Sasuke's hand gently and getting a reassuring squeeze back as they continued walking towards the store. He couldn't help the small gasp leaving him when they entered the shop and Sasuke gave him a small smirk.

The place was huge! And the clothes must be worth many times more than he earned in a year! The walls were all softly white, as was the ceiling and the floor. Light was streaming down from bright but not glaring lights, which probably was needed since the clothes seemed to absorb the light like sponges did water. Looking around in wide eyed wonder, he didn't realize he had let go of Sasuke's hand until he found a pair of pants, much alike those he was wearing though in a dark green color, that he wanted to ask Sasuke about because maybe, just maybe could he afford them, and confused found himself alone.

Snapping around, he surveyed the shop quickly, relief filling him when he saw Sasuke standing barely a meter away. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked the pants in his size out and walked over to Sasuke, tapping the raven's shoulder lightly. Sasuke turned and glanced down at the garment before meeting his eyes, a small smirk curving his lips.

_You want those?_

the raven asked and Naruto nodded hesitantly then signed quickly,

_Could you ask what they cost?_

_It is written on the tag._

Sasuke signed, a little surprised over the question, and turned the garment over, finding a paper tag that he handed to the blond man. He watched Naruto read the price and saw him deflate like a balloon. Frowning slightly, he was about to ask what was wrong when Naruto looked up and gave him a small, uneasy grin, signing,

_Too expensive._

_How much is it?_

he asked and Naruto glanced at the tag again then signed,

_$58._

Sasuke stared unnervingly at him for a while then nodded slightly. Leaning back slightly, he flipped through the green shirts before him then picked one out and gave it to the blond before signing,

_Try them on._

_Why? I cannot buy them._

Naruto frowned and Sasuke shook his head with a smirk then reached out and gave the blond a brief hug, murmuring against his temple,

"Humor me."

Naruto was blushing when he moved back and he smirked again then kissed the man chastely before he gave the blond a light puff towards the changing rooms. The blond man gave him a soft smile, cheeks dusted red, then took off towards the area, gliding between the clothes as if he was dancing. Sasuke looked after him for a long while before he shook his head and continued his search for suitable clothes. He started when his phone rang then sighed and answered,

"Aniki."

"_Where the hell are you__?"_ Itachi snapped and Sasuke frowned slightly, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear to get his hands free as he answered,

"Shopping. Why?"

"_Shopping? You?"_ Deidara asked incredulously and Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly then muttered dryly,

"Freak."

"_Mean-"_

"_Dei. Shut up. Do you have my keys, otouto?"_

"Keys? No." Sasuke replied and jumped when the man swore, quickly catching the phone as it fell. "Aniki, what's wrong?"

"_I lost them. I've locked myself out, both from my apartment, yours, my work and a dozen other places. It annoys me."_Itachi replied and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow then asked,

"And?"

"_And both you and I are expected on Manda Corp's annual dinner party."_

"Is uncle still running the company?" Sasuke asked with some slight amusement, smirking.

"_Hn."_

"Fine. When it is?"

"_In six hours."_

"Six?" Sasuke exclaimed and received an angry look from a woman a bit away. Turning his back to her, he hissed into the phone, "I'm supposed to be at uncle's mansion in six hours and you tell me now?"

"_I forgot."_

"Hell you did." Sasuke growled because he could _hear_ the older Uchiha's smug smirk and it was certainly not the first time Itachi 'forgot' to tell him about an event they were supposed to be at. He usually 'remembered' to tell him about two hours before the actual event, which meant that he had less than an hour to get ready before he had to leave since it took about an hour to drive to Madara's home were most of the events were held. Cursing softly, Sasuke sighed at the reprimand from his brother then he said quietly, "I'll be there in a while, aniki. Bye."

He hung up before Itachi had a chance to respond. Stuffing it back into his pocket, he walked further into the store, looking around with poorly masked disinterest. A glint of deep blue to his left made him turn, curious, and he let out a low hum of surprise when his eyes landed on very finely made shirts. Picking one in his size out, he looked at it for a while then smirked slightly. It would be perfect for what he had in mind. A gentle tap on his shoulder made him turn and he was met with sky blue, nervous eyes. Looking the blond over, he was taken aback by the sight of how elfish like the man seemed. The green clothes made his normally caramel complexion turn just slightly olive and he looked so very alive suddenly. He smiled slightly as he put the blue shirt in his hands down and signed,

_You are beautiful._

Naruto's cheeks flamed red and the blond took a step back, dropping his white clothes and the jacket as he began waving his hands in a defending manner. Sasuke quickly grabbed the man's hands, letting go just as quickly when Naruto stilled and signed,

_Please do not deny it, N-A-R-U-T-O. You are very beautiful._

Naruto just stared at him for a long moment then tears began welling up in the man's eyes. Startled, Sasuke cursed then signed, unable to keep from frowning in worry,

_Forgive me. I did not intend to upset you._

_I am not beautiful, T-E-M-E._

the blond replied, tears slipping down his cheeks as he hunched together, looking down at the floor and biting his lower lip. Sasuke could only stare at him for a long moment before he had to react, the too clearly visible pain in Naruto's whole body actually hurtful. Reaching out, he grabbed the tan man's shoulders and pulled him closer, wrapping both his arms around him in a hard embrace. Pressing his face into blond, fuzzy hair, he mumbled quietly,

"I'm sorry but I do think you are beautiful."

Naruto stood frozen in his arms for a while then tan hands were lifted and grabbed onto his shirt and with a quiet gasp, the man pressed his face against his chest and cried despairingly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and gently began to stroke his hair as he murmured silently,

"It's all right, Nar. It's all right."

Sasuke looked up when a clerk approached him and the frowning woman asked,

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Hn. Could you check us out? I wish to leave." Sasuke replied and the woman nodded.

"Of course, sir. May I just ask if your friend is wearing our clothes?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I asked him to try them on. I'm sorry if we're causing you trouble." Sasuke watched with hidden annoyance as the woman swooned when he looked at her, eagerly reassuring him that there would be no trouble at all.

_-Women.-_

Picking the blue shirt he had found and Naruto's clothes up, he followed the young woman to the counter and paid for the clothes, including Naruto's. Gently ushering the distraught man out of the shop, he made him sit down on a bench that stood a bit to the side, crouching down in front of him and taking his hands in his own. Looking up at the blond for a long while he then murmured awkwardly,

"I'm not good at this, Nar, but please don't cry more."

Naruto let out a startled, choking laugh then blue eyes opened and the blond looked back at him, smiling slightly, even than it looked painful.

_I am fine. Do not worry._

he signed and Sasuke frowned slightly then reached up and caressed the man's cheek with the back of his fingers, gently drying the tears away.

"You don't look fine." the raven spoke low and Naruto flinched, blue eyes darkening briefly before they lightened again as he sighed. Sasuke grasped his hands again, just holding them as he watched the blond struggle to get his emotions under control. "Ice cream." he said before he had thought it through and Naruto gave him a confused look. Slightly embarrassed, he murmured, "Would you like some ice cream? My treat."

Naruto suddenly smiled and shook his head, but not as an answer, pulling his hands away and signing,

_You are pretty._

"'M not pretty." Sasuke muttered then looked around, noticing a small café not far away. "What kind of ice cream do you like?" he asked as he looked back at Naruto and the blond smiled slightly then signed,

_Chocolate, vanilla and orange or lemon sorbet._

Sasuke smirked and nodded then signed,

_Wait here. I will be back soon._

_Okay._

Naruto replied with a slightly uneasy grin and Sasuke gave him a concerned look before he stood up and hugged the man tightly. Naruto smiled slightly when he pulled away and he murmured quietly,

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back soon."

Naruto smiled again then made a shooing motion with his hands and Sasuke gave him a quick smile then leaned in and kissed his cheek before he left. Blushing, Naruto lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the spot Sasuke had kissed, smiling warmly as he watched the man walk towards the café. He was surprised when an unfamiliar figure stopped in front of him, and he narrowed his eyes against the sun, trying to make out the persons face.

"Naruto?" a kind, familiar voice asked and Naruto blinked then the man's face finally came into focus and he jumped up with a joyous noise, throwing his arms around the man. The brown haired man hugged him back tightly, smiling when he let go and eagerly signed,

_Scar-nose! What are you doing here?_

_I am heading to the market. We need food. You are wearing very nice clothes, N-A-R-U-T-O._

the man replied and Naruto started, looking down on himself. He let out a surprised noise when he realized he was wearing the green clothes Sasuke had asked him to try on, though with the anti-theft device now removed. He must have bought them then. Had he really been that upset?

_Apparently I am._

he signed to the man, smiling slightly and received a surprised look.

_You were not aware of it. Why?_

_I did not buy them. A friend did without my consent._

Naruto grimaced but the man smiled softly and signed,

_Your friend must be very kind. And you look very good._

_Thank you._

Naruto smiled and hugged the man again, burying his head against his shoulder. Arms wrapping hard around him, he heard him sigh softly before he chuckled and murmured,

"I still miss you at home sometimes, Naru-chan. Kakashi does too even than he doesn't say anything. Do you still dance?"

Naruto nodded, grinning as he opened his eyes, about to lean back when he noticed that Sasuke was standing barely two meters away, an ice cream in each hand that was beginning to melt in the warmth. The raven looked dumbstruck, shocked and tense, as he stared at them and Naruto quickly pulled away. Stepping around the brown haired man who confusedly watched him, he asked worriedly,

_What is wrong?_

The raven jolted and onyx eyes snapped up to meet his before the man shook his head with a wry smirk, holding a cup with chocolate-vanilla ice cream and orange sorbet out. Surprised, Naruto took it as Sasuke turned to his friend and held his hand out with a polite,

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to meet you."

"Umino Iruka, pleased to meet you too." the brown haired man wearing a green backpack replied with a kind smile as he shook his hand and Sasuke was slightly surprised, eyes flickering to watchful blue before settling on brown orbs again. "Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked with a worried frown and Sasuke shook his head, asking quietly,

"Ice cream?"

"Eh?" Iruka looked startled and Naruto laughed then held his ice cream out for one of them to take before signing,

_He wants to know if you would like some ice cream too._

"Oh. Well, why not?" the man smiled and Sasuke nodded then gave Naruto his ice cream back and signed,

_Will you come with me or stay here?_

Naruto laughed then nodded towards the café, smiling to Iruka as the man said,

"Here, let me hold those so you can sign."

_Thank you. Sasuke, stop acting shy. I know you are uncomfortable but Scar-nose is very kind._

Naruto signed and Sasuke blinked then rolled his eyes and took two steps forward, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. Leaning down and pressing his lips against the man's ear, he whispered quietly,

"I'm not shy, I got jealous, baka."

Pulling back, he smirked at Naruto's flustered look then turned to Iruka and bowed slightly as he said, signing the words too,

"Thank you for holding my ice cream."

"You're welcome." the man replied and Naruto took his ice cream back too, grabbing Iruka's hand and beginning to walk towards the café as Sasuke fetched his bag. After a moment, the raven sided up with them and asked Iruka, signing a little awkwardly with the cup in his hand as he spoke,

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate please." Iruka smiled to him and he nodded then set his cup down on a table outside the café before turning to Naruto and signing quickly,

_Tell me about Scar-nose when I come back, okay?_

_Yes._

_Okay._

Naruto smiled as Sasuke left then turned to a frowning Iruka, asking surprised when he noticed the expression,

_What is wrong?_

_He is not very comfortable around people, is he?_

_Maybe not. I think he likes signing more than speaking though._

Naruto replied and Iruka nodded then sat down on a chair, Naruto taking the seat opposite of him. Spooning the half-melted ice cream into his mouth, the blond sighed contentedly. Iruka chuckled then asked,

_Good?_

_Yes._

Naruto smiled then set his spoon down and asked,

_How are you doing, papa?_

Iruka smiled slightly then signed,

_I am fine. What about you?_

_Great. I really like S-A-S-U-K-E, he is very kind._

Naruto grinned brightly and Iruka chuckled then looked up when Sasuke sat down beside the blond and placed a cup with chocolate ice cream before him, signing,

_Thank you._

_You are welcome._

Sasuke nodded then looked down at his own ice cream, taking a spoon of it and putting it into his mouth. Grimacing, he set it down again and placed his elbow on the table, leaning his head in his hand as he watched Naruto eat and talk with Iruka. Spacing out, his mind ran back through his memories to a time when he had last enjoyed sitting peacefully like this, in the warm sun among people he liked. He hardly remembered it. He remembered his mother's hand as she guided him along and her laugh as she took the sandwiches she had made out. He remembered the calm, content look on his father's face and his brother's poorly masked smile.

Sasuke didn't notice the hand waving to get his attention before the fingers tapped his shoulder, making him flinch. Jerking back slightly, he gave Naruto a confused, startled look and the blond gently touched his arm before he asked,

_Why are you not eating your ice cream?_

Sasuke grimaced then signed,

_I do not like sweets. But I wanted to try._

_May I have your ice cream in that case?_

Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes then pushed the cup with mostly melted but still cold ice cream over to the blond. He smiled slightly as he watched Naruto eat it then Iruka caught his attention by signing,

_He loves sweets._

_I noticed._

Sasuke replied, smirking slightly at Naruto's small blush. Iruka laughed quietly then asked,

_Where did you meet my son?_

Sasuke gave him a surprised look then signed,

_I did not realize you were kin. I met him at a club._

_We are not related. But I raised him. N-A-R-U is as like a son to me._

Iruka replied and Naruto grinned, signing,

_Scar-nose is like my mother whereas Mask is like my father._

_Mask?_

Sasuke asked and Iruka smiled warmly, the raven slightly taken aback by the undeniable love in the man's whole posture when he signed,

_My partner. K-A-K-A-S-H-I is his name._

_I see._

Sasuke smiled slightly and Naruto laughed then signed,

_He is obvious, is he not?_

_Yes. I do believe you love him._

Sasuke said and Iruka blushed slightly then nodded and signed,

_Very much._

Just as Sasuke was about to ask a new question, his phone went off and he let out soft moan of annoyance, forgetting that the other two were hearing. Picking the device up, he scowled at the display when he saw that it was his brother then he flipped it open, activated the video function before signing,

_What is it?_

"_Sasuke?"_ Itachi asked surprised, suddenly frowning and the raven started then sighed and deactivated the function, picking up the phone and muttering,

"Sorry."

"_Hn. Are you all right?" _Itachi asked and the younger raven breathed out a quiet sigh then nodded slightly.

"Hn."

"_All right. Could you come home? The time has changed. We have to leave in about two hours and I think you might want to change and shower. I want to at least."_ his brother spoke and Sasuke grimaced then said,

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty."

"_Hn. Bye."_

"Bye." Sasuke replied before he hung up and looked up at Naruto and Iruka who were signing about… cheese pie? Smirking slightly, he tapped Naruto's shoulder gently, making the blond man look at him curiously and ask,

_What is it?_

_I have to go home. My brother has locked himself out. _

Sasuke answered and Naruto grimaced then signed,

_I hate locking myself out. It is a lot of trouble._

_Yes. I am sorry to leave you here, will you be fine?_

Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled when he noticed that almost invisible frown of worry marring the man's face.

_I will be fine. Scar-nose, can I go with you?_

Naruto signed and Iruka nodded with a smile.

_Of course you can._

_Good. Will I see you again?_

Sasuke asked slowly, hesitating slightly and Naruto grinned, nodding.

_Come and dance again. _

_I will. See you, N-A-R. I will be looking for you._

Sasuke signed then leaned down and kissed the blonde's cheek, smirking at the blonde's flustered look. Turning to Iruka, Sasuke bowed slightly then signed,

_Look after him for me. Good bye._

_I will. Good bye._

the brown-haired man replied, smiling and Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled slightly at the pout on the man's face then he picked his bag up, turned on heel and walked away, heading back towards his apartment.

Naruto looked after the raven for a while then he let out a sigh and looked at Iruka, signing,

_Do you think I will see him again?_

_I hope so. You really seem to like him._

_I do like him._

Naruto signed, glancing over his shoulder at the man he had met the night before. Iruka tapped the table with his fingers and Naruto looked back at him.

_When did you meet him?_

_Yesterday._

Naruto answered and Iruka looked startled.

_You met him yesterday?_

_Yes._

_Okay. Shall we leave?_

Iruka asked and Naruto nodded, rising. He picked the empty paper cups up and carried them to a bin before he walked back to Iruka who had pushed the chairs back in. He smiled slightly then signed as they began walking,

_What do you need?_

_Cheese, ham, bananas, butter, yeast, sugar and flour._

_Are you making sponge cake?_

Naruto asked, grinning and Iruka gave him a startled look then he laughed, nodding.

_Do you want me to make an extra big one?_

_I would love that._

Naruto smiled and Iruka nodded, looking at the blond man for a while before they entered the market. Naruto stopped just inside the door and Iruka turned surprised, asking,

_What is it?_

Swallowing, Naruto shook his head then pointed over his shoulder and signed,

_I will wait outside._

Iruka lifted a hand to reply but Naruto turned and disappeared out before he had the chance. The almost scared look on the blonde's face worried him. Sighing, he continued into the shop and decided as he fetched a basket that he would hurry as much as he could.

Naruto drew a deep breath as he sat down on the bench a bit away from the entrance to the shop, hands clenching around the edge of the wooden bench. His stomach was rolling, bile rising up in his throat and he tilted his head forward, gasping. Taking a deep breath and holding it in for a while, he opened his eyes and stared at a flower petal in red lying on the pavement. Breathing out shakily, he repeated the action until he felt the nausea subside slightly. A sharp stab of pain in his ribs made him jerk and double over, gasping as his throat constricted in panic. Suddenly a warm hand landed on his shoulder then Iruka knelt before him, looking up at him worriedly.

"Are you feeling very ill?" the man asked and he nodded jerkily, gasping once more. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Naruto stared at the ground blankly for a second, contemplating the question, then he shook his head and Iruka nodded.

"Do you want to follow me home? My car is on the parking lot not far away."

Naruto looked at him then nodded once. Iruka smiled slightly then rose and gently took the blonde's arm, offering aid as the man staggered to his feet. Naruto let out a agonized whimper, face scrunching up in pain as he straightened. Iruka frowned in worry and quickly hefted the younger man's arm over his shoulders, wrapping his other around Naruto's waist. The man leaned heavily against him and Iruka breathed out a worried sigh then murmured,

"Come on, let's get you home."

Naruto gratefully slumped in the car seat as Iruka shut the door, put the backpack with groceries in the trunk before getting in the driver's seat. Turning hazy blue eyes to the man he signed tiredly,

_Thank you._

"You're welcome, Naru-chan." Iruka smiled as he started the car and drove off. Naruto let out a moan of protest, nausea rolling over him in waves. "Tell me if you're going to be sick, Naru. I'll pull over for you." Iruka said and Naruto finger-spelled Y-E-S, not daring to nod.

Suddenly, Iruka stopped the car and Naruto opened his eyes, not having realized he had fallen asleep. Looking around, he smiled slightly when he noticed they were on the farm his papa and dada ran. Opening the door, he slowly stepped outside, his feet barely touching the ground before he collapsed, letting out a quiet sound of protest as he fell to the ground.

"'KASHI!" Iruka yelled and Naruto dazedly watched as the man rushed out of the small house, running over to him.

There was a deep frown of worry on the man's face as Iruka helped him lift the young man up and carry him back to the house. Tucking the blond into bed after helping him out of his brand-new clothes, they watched over him worriedly as he sank into a fitful slumber. Naruto was incredibly grateful for the darkness and quiet.

* * *

Sasuke had never been so bored in his whole life and judging by the look on his brother's face, the man wasn't enjoying himself either. Deidara wasn't allowed to appear at these 'dinners' and it pissed the older raven off. The fact that every woman within the house tried to flirt with him only served to irritate him further. Sasuke was glad he was left mostly alone, knowing it was because he was known to rudely shoot the women trying to approach him down. A strategy he had started the same instant he had realized he was rainbow colored, so to speak, to keep the women at bay. His father had thrown a tantrum the day he had finally decided to tell him and his mother had cried even than she had known already. Itachi had smirked but kept silent, though there had been pride in those unemotional eyes, carefully hidden in the presence of their father.

"Sasuke?" a low voice said behind him and he turned, lifting an eyebrow in question when he realized it was his uncle's twin brother. The man smiled at him and held a bright red lollipop out and he let a small smirk lift his lips.

"Thank you, uncle, but no thank you." he said, shaking his head slightly and Tobi frowned slightly. Sighing, Sasuke asked quietly, "Is it lemon flavored?"

The man nodded eagerly and smiled when he smirked and took it, putting it into his pocket. The man sighed but smiled nonetheless and Sasuke curiously asked,

"Did you want something special, Tobi-san?"

The man shook his head and Sasuke nodded then older of the two twins showed up, glancing at his brother and then Sasuke who pretended that it was raining. Tobi just smiled and held a hand out to the other, making the youngest raven hide a smile of his own.

"You really should stop giving away sweets, Tobi." Madara sighed, grabbing his brother's hand and turning to leave but stopping mid-step. "Oh, and littlest? I believe Haku is looking for you." he said and Sasuke sighed at the nickname but nodded sharply and turned to look for the man previously mentioned.

A short while later, he noticed him and quickly crossed the room, gently touching the man's shoulder. Haku turned sharply and Sasuke almost jumped at the abrupt motion.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama! I was looking for you." the man said and Sasuke nodded.

"Uncle told me, Haku-san. What is it that you wish to tell me?" he asked and Haku shook his head and said, smiling,

"No, I want you to meet somebody. Sasuke-sama, this is Hyuuga Hinata, our newest employee. She will be starting tomorrow as your assistant while I'm away."

"Finally got Zabuza to accompany you, Haku-san?" Sasuke asked, smiling slightly and Haku blushed for a short moment, nodding. Looking past the man, he startled realized he had met the girl who immediately bowed and said, stammering badly,

"S-sasuke s-sama, I-m-m Hyuuga Hi-hinata. Pleased t-to meet y-you."

Tapping her shoulder and making her look up, he smiled slightly as he signed quickly,

_I am pleased to meet you too._

The girl gasped then lifted her hands and signed, pearl gray eyes wide,

_You are the man I meet earlier today! I am sorry, I did not know you were my boss._

_Please, do not think I am berating you for that. I did not know who you were either. _

Sasuke replied and Hinata breathed out a sigh then gave him a soft smile and asked,

_Where is the blond man you were with?_

_He is at home. And we are not really a couple._

Sasuke smiled slightly and she blushed dark red.

_I am sorry for my mistake._

_No, it is all right. Where did you live earlier?_

Sasuke asked and the young woman smiled.

_N-I-P-P-O-N-K-O-K-O. Japan._

_Why are you here then?_

Sasuke asked just as Hinata looked up towards the ceiling, appearing to be listening to someone then she blinked and signed,

_I wanted to see my cousin and I wished to work in the United States._

Sasuke was slightly confused over her behavior and Hinata seemed to notice as she smiled at him.

_I cannot see well. It is easier for me to see what you sign if I tilt my head back a bit._

she explained and Sasuke immediately reached out and grabbed her hand, signing against her palm and she smiled brilliantly.

_Thank you._

_No problem. May I ask you a question?_

_Of course._

_Does Neji also have bad eyesight?_

Hinata started slightly then smiled slightly and nodded as she signed,

_Yes, but less bad than I have. How did you know he is my cousin?_

_You have the same eyes and complexion._

Sasuke replied, smirking slightly and Hinata let out a soft laugh, the sound soft and turning heads towards them. Sasuke barely noticed as he signed, rather curious,

_How come you applied for the position as my assistant?_

_I like working around silent people. N-E-J-I always say you are a loner._

Hinata smiled and Sasuke kept his smirk concealed but rose an eyebrow and the woman went beet red. Stammering and signing at the same time, she frantically said,

"I-i am so s-sorry! P-please forgive m-me, sir, I-i did not m-mean t-to-?"

Sasuke caught her hands in his own, cutting her off effectively and signed, smirking slightly,

_I apologize for teasing you. I am very glad you are honest with me. It is as like as you consider me a friend. I am a silent person if I cannot use my hands._

_I understand. I am sorry if I am troubling you._

Hinata replied, looking a bit concerned and Sasuke shook his head.

_No, you are not._

_I am relieved._

Hinata smiled and Sasuke let out a silent chuckle. The young woman was lovely. Suddenly, she shone up as if remembering something and signed,

_Who is the man you were with earlier?_

_I honestly do not know. I met him yesterday._

Sasuke replied and Hinata smiled then asked,

_Love at first sight?_

Sasuke started and stared at her for a long moment then he nodded slowly and signed,

_I suppose so._

Hinata smiled then asked,

_Who is he?_

_You mean how he is, yes?_

Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded.

_Yes._

_He is kind. He is an incredibly good dancer. He eats a lot. He does not speak but sign very well._

he replied and the young woman nodded, smiling as she signed,

_I noticed that he signs very well but I was in too much of a hurry, otherwise I would have liked to talk to him a lot more. I am still not very good at ASL._

_I think you are doing wonderful._

Sasuke said honestly and Hinata smiled, blushing slightly again.

_Thank you. What i-_

Suddenly a man Sasuke very much disliked appeared right beside the young woman, effectively intimidating her into silence with his glaring yellow eyes. Irritated, he signed quickly to Hinata, asking her to leave for a moment, the woman leaving quickly with a thankful look. As those yellow eyes focused on him, Sasuke held back a shudder. This man was another of the reasons as to why he hated these dinners with a passion. He was thankful it was a short one this time, ending at nine. Barely two hours remained.

"I see you still rely on other people, Uchiha-san. Why not reconsider my offer?" the man said and Sasuke did his best to not scowl as he answered sharply,

"I do not wish to work in an environment where I'd have to watch my back, Orochimaru-san."

The man's eyes flashed with anger and Sasuke warily narrowed his own eyes.

"Ah, Sannin-san. May I have a word with you?" Madara suddenly appeared beside him and Sasuke glanced at his uncle whose hand was lying gently on his shoulder, his other held out in a offer to the snake-like man to leave.

"Certainly, Uchiha-san." the man hissed and Sasuke made a mental note to thank his uncle when the man squeezed his shoulder before leaving with the other one.

Looking around, Sasuke was slightly surprised to notice that Hinata was talking to his older brother. Making his way over, nodding to all the people he knew on the way, he stopped beside the girl and asked, speaking for the sake of his brother as he signed,

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, otouto." Itachi said and Hinata shook her head as she quickly signed,

_Not at all. Your brother is a real gentleman._

_Want me to tell him that?_

Sasuke signed with a smirk and Hinata blushed but nodded. Turning to Itachi who to Sasuke was obviously curious, he said,

"She says you are a real gentleman, aniki."

"Why, thank you, miss." Itachi said with a smirk and a bow, making Hinata giggle softly.

"Y-you're w-welcome, I-itachi-san." she stammered and Itachi tilted his head very slightly to the side before he said,

"I hear that you are going to work as Sasuke's assistant while Haku is away."

"T-that is true, I-itachi-san." Hinata said, signing as she spoke, seemingly out of habit. Sasuke took her hand and signed against her palm,

_Where do you live now?_

_At one of the company's hotels._

"Aniki, isn't there any accommodation offered by the company in this town?" Sasuke asked and Itachi frowned slightly.

"No, why?"

"Hinata-chan lives at one of the company's hotels. I think it might be troublesome, seeing as it is a bit away from the office. What do you think, Hinata-chan?" he asked and the young woman smiled nervously, blushing slightly as she signed,

_It is long to walk. But I will manage, S-A-S-U-K-E-S-A-N._

_Just S-A-S-U-K-E, please. Thank you._

Sasuke replied with a small smirk then said,

"Think we can figure something out, aniki?"

"Of course. Give me a few days and I'll see what I can do. How does that sound, miss Hinata?" Itachi said and the girl nodded, blushing. Sasuke smiled briefly as she signed,

_It sounds very good. Tell him to call me just H-I-N-A-T-A or H-I-N-A-T-A-C-H-A-N like you did. I think it sounds more relaxed._

"She says it sounds good. And she wants you to call her only Hinata or Hinata-chan, it is more informal." he told Itachi and the man smirked openly and replied,

"Then I will do so, Hinata-chan. Now, I must go. I will meet you two tomorrow most likely. And Dei's picking me up, otouto. Good night."

"Good night, aniki." Sasuke said and Hinata smiled then stammered,

"G-good n-night, onii-san."

Itachi rose an eyebrow then nodded slightly and turned towards Sasuke, murmuring quietly as he passed,

"'Onii-san'?"

"Do you mind?" Sasuke asked silently and Itachi glanced back at them and smirked.

"Hn."

_What did he say?_

Hinata asked and Sasuke shrugged lightly, muttering,

"Nothing important."

The young woman smiled a little and Sasuke looked at her for a while then took her hand and signed,

_You were going to ask me something before that man interrupted us. What was it?_

_I wished to know the name of the man you were with earlier._

Hinata smiled and Sasuke nodded then signed against her palm,

_His name is N-A-R-U-T-O. He does not have a sign name. I do not know why._

_OK. Do you have a sign name?_

The young woman asked and Sasuke hesitated for a moment then finger-spelled Y-E-S before signing the temporary name Naruto called him by. Hinata smiled brightly and repeated the move then she signed,

_My sign name is white. I am White._

Sasuke smiled then asked,

_Where did you learn ASL?_

_I learned it at the hospital here._

Hinata replied and Sasuke, surprised, asked,

_Why at the hospital?_

_When I was younger I was involved in a big accident._

Hinata replied, hesitating for a short moment before she signed,

_I was injured and hit my head very bad. It worsened my stammering and also my eyesight._

Sasuke nodded, frowning slightly. Taking a breath, he asked,

_Why did you learn ASL?_

_I could not speak well at all when I woke up in the hospital. I could not communicate with the people around me. There was a nurse that realized I was completely clear in mind and she asked my speech therapist to teach me ASL. I was a quick learner and my younger sister learned some of the language. She interpreted for my father when he visited._

Hinata answered and Sasuke nodded but frowned slightly at the saddened expression she got when she told him about her family. Gently taking her hand, he asked,

_Do you not get along with your family? _

Hinata looked up at him, appearing sad, then she sighed and shook her head, signing,

_My father does not care much about me. My younger sister does not either now. My older sister K-U-R-E-N-A-I does. She is very kind. I like her very much even than she is not my real sister. She learned ASL to be able to talk to me easier. N-E-J-I is almost like my best friend._

_Does N-E-J-I know ASL?_

Sasuke asked and the young woman frowned slightly then nodded.

_I think he does._

_OK. It is getting late. Are you taking a taxi home?_

Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded with a small smile.

_Yes, I am. Good night._

_See you tomorrow. Good night._

Sasuke replied, smiling slightly as the young woman left, her cream white, simple dress swirling around her as she turned and walked away.

"Like her?" Haku asked beside him and Sasuke started slightly then looked at the shorter man with a slight frown.

"Hn." he grunted and Haku smirked at him then said,

"Good. See you in a few weeks, Sasuke-sama. Have a good night."

"You too, Haku-san. Have a nice trip." Sasuke said and the man nodded with a smile then he disappeared as quickly as he'd showed up. Breathing out a sigh, Sasuke walked over to where Tobi was standing by the wall, looking tired.

"Sasuke." the man smiled when he came nearer and he nodded back.

"Tobi-oji-san. Are you waiting for Madara-oji-san?" he murmured, using the honorifics his younger uncle preferred with a small smirk.

"Hai. He is slow." the man looked annoyed and Sasuke smiled briefly then asked,

"Why don't you go sit down? Your back is hurting, isn't it?"

Tobi gave him a look then sighed.

"Hn. Good night, littlest"

"Good night, Tobi-ojii-san. Tell Madara-oji-san bye for me, please? Arigato." Sasuke said and Tobi smiled as he watched the youngest Uchiha leave. Departing from the room, he settled in an armchair, leaning his head back with a soft sigh as he prepared himself to wait. Madara would just have to wake him up if he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment, closing and locking it behind himself carefully. Picking up the letters lying on the floor, he shifted through them, sighing when there was nothing but bills. Glancing at the unwashed dishes left from the breakfast that morning, he scowled then turned his head away and padded into his bedroom, shedding his clothes as he walked towards the shower. Quickly washing his hair, he rinsed then toweled himself dry. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he brushed his teeth before he put all the lights out and crawled into bed, stark naked. He let out a sigh as he settled, feeling a little alone. He missed Naruto's warm presence in the apartment. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about sun tanned skin, soft blond hair, sky blue eyes and a warm smile.

* * *

Note: I thought I'd just mention that sometimes when I'm waiting for the bus at the central, I see a woman who is both partly blind and deaf. She always has an assistant with her and the assistant sign holding her hand since she can't see very well. I suppose there is something alike it in ASL but I don't know what, so what Sasuke's doing is purely fiction.

* * *

~Written by Kicklia, 2012 ~


End file.
